In our Family
by poket
Summary: Sasori, Juugo, Sasuke, Sakura, Deidara, Itachi, Temari, Konan, Gaara, Kankuru and Konohamaru are siblings. In a family where nine of them hold an addictive secret. SasuSaku Itasaku Deisaku Gaasaku Sasosaku sasotem sasu Itatem Peinkonan shikatem. INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Juugo Huina **24 (Fugaku + Ainumi)

**Sasori Akasuna** 24 (Fugaku +Inara)

**Konan Haruno** – 23 (Fugaku + Tzunemi)

**Itachi Uchiha** – 21 (Fugaku + Mikoto)

**Deidara Sarotoubi **20 (Corelli) (adopted by Fugaku)

**Temari Sabaku** 18 (Fugaku +Inara)

**Kankuru Sabaku **17 (Fugaku +Inara)

**Gaara Sabaku** – 16 (Fugaku +Inara)

**Sasuke Uchiha** – 16 (Fugaku + Mikoto)

**Sakura Haruno** –15 (Fugaku + Tzunemi)

**Konohomaru Sarotoubi** 8 (Fugaku + Corelli)

(Ages edited)

**Two things:**

**I do not own Naruto**

**This story contains incest. So don't come with morals and flames, I warned.**

**IN OUR FAMILY**

**1**

by Poket

**Fugaku Uchiha** a millionaire, aristocrat and also known for his 'wild life'. He never had a wife, but many. He never had a lover, but too many. He didn't have a kid, but 11. He was with their mothers at the same time (not the same time but, you get it right?) He was never truly married but those were his 'official' affaires, lets put it this way. Inara Sabaku, Mikoto Uchiha, Tzunemi Haruno, Ainumi Huina and Corelli Sarotoubi, all from good wealth families (not necessarily as much as him) but Corelli, who was poor at the time but he didn't care. Deidara was 6 years old when his mother left his father to be with Fugaku, who adopted him. His relationship with him inst all that good but that doesn't relies on him being adopted because his brothers also don't get along with the elder Uchiha just as much, most of them. But Deidara never felt any difference among them, no one remembered or cared to remember about it because it was all the same. Actually the only one they have a difference with is Juugo, their older brother who's been away from home for four and a half years now. They hardly count him as one of them. Also, they use their mothers name but they're all Uchiha. Some use it so for their own will, or because 'Uchiha" weight too much

"Good morning Uchiha-sama" the maid bowed

"Good morning, sweetie" answered the woman entering the house. "where're the kids?"

"In their bedrooms. Some are still asleep… Itachi-san and Konan-san already left but will be back shortly"

"Good. I will take care of the others" she said heading the stairs from the huge mansion

The first door that came into view was Temari's room. The woman knocked and then did it again but harder "Temari, honey, I will come in". She entered the green and light pink and purple room to find no one. "She must be already left…"

Next room was Sasori's. She knocked again and entered to find no one again, "where these kids are?"

"Somewhere" said a voice in the room

The woman jumped from surprise "Sweetie, you almost killed me" Sasori looked at her brushing his teeth leaning in the doorway from his suite looking bored "Well, I came to make sure you all attempting your father's meeting"

He sighed unwilling to do so but "Yeah…" he said entering the bathroom to wash his mouth. She was already leaving "I can wake them up for you" he tried

"Oh its ok, there's a long while I don't welcome your sleeping moods so I'm doing it for today" she smiled at him "So Sasori, get ready" and left.

Sasori sighed and shrugged.

Next door was Sasuke's. she entered and found no one again "Sasuke, sweetie?" then she heard the water run inside the bathroom when she was opening the door.

"Yeah, kaa-san, I'll be downstairs!" he yelled right away

"Oh, ok. Hurry then, I still have some of your siblings to wake" and left

Inside the bathroom's box, two persons in each other's arms panting

"That was close" Temari said

"Fuck" Sasuke said backing away and turning the shower off "We have to get ready"

"This means… she already tried my room!"

"Yes, she did" a voice said from behind. They looked to the doorway to see Sasori playing with an apple in his hands

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sasuke asked walking towards him

"And say what, little brother?" he said bored "I tried, actually. But she wants to do it herself… Why don't you try?"

"I will!" he said entering his room

"Don't be stupid"

"What?"

"Konan isn't here, all we need to certify is where Sakura is"

Meanwhile…

The next door was Gaara's. She entered the sand colored room "Gaara, honey?"

"Yeah?" he said leaving the bathroom wearing only pants and a towel on his shoulder

"Oh you are almost ready, great! I'm waking every one of you and I am surprised to see you and some of the others already awake."

"Hn" he said in his morning mood

She smiled and kissed his cheek "Good morning, sweetie" and left

The next room was Kankurou's. She entered the room to find him asleep, snoring. She smiled and walked silently to his bed and tripped in something on her way. Then she looked what it was to find a bunch of porn dvds on the floor. "Kankuru! Wake up, NOW!" Kankurou shot up in alert and looked around. Sasuke and Sasori sprinted in the doorway imagining another reason for the woman's reaction. Soon Gaara stood there too looking at Kankurou being scolded by her. "How many times you have to be told to keep these… things of yours out of reach from your younger siblings?"

"Oh, Mikoto-chan, what siblings you talking about?" he said annoyed

"Your younger sister Sakura and little brother Konohamaru! I don't want this near them! Now, take it all and shove it somewhere else"

"I don't think Sakura…"

"Hurry, Kankuru" Sasori said stopping him to say some bullshit in his morning confusion

"Fine!"

"Good, then go take a bath and go down stairs, we will be leaving soon!"

"Oh, that thing is today…"

"THAT THING is very important to your father and you and your siblings will be there no matter what!" she assured "Now, do it sweetie" and left

"Where are the others?" Kankurou asked lazily standing up

"Tem is in my room, Itachi and Konan already left" Sasuke said

"So…"

"The others are still in her way" Gaara concluded

"…Damn" Sasuke cursed

Sasori sighed and left to go after Mikoto who was heading for Sakura's room. "Don't you want to wake Konohamaru first? Sakura seemed tired yesterday."

"Oh, but she will have to wake up soon and I want her to take her time to dress." She looked at him smiling "Girls things" and opened the door.

Sasori sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and followed her in to find…

Sakura was sleeping soundlessly over her stomach with her head buried on the pillow. He was relieved and stood there admiring the girl and the peace in the room while she wasn't awake yet. She could get very moody sometimes when someone woke her up for having somewhere to go. Mikoto approached her dear stepdaughter smiling, sitting on the edge of the bed she reached her hand to gently shake her a little "Wake up, little princess" Sakura groaned and turned her head to the other side. Sasori smirked. "No, no, you need to wake up. Come on, honey! Tou-san is waiting for his children to support him today… Come, sweetie" she groaned again

"Wake up the others"

"She did it already" Sasori said. Gaara, Sasuke, Temari and Kankurou arrived in the room. Kankurou clapped his hands to help to annoy their little sister.

"Come, come, come Sakura! Lets have a happy day!" he said sarcastic

"Kankurou… I swear –"

"No threats between siblings!" Mikoto – oh so kindly - remembered

Sakura groaned and hided her head under the pillow.

"Temari? Sweetie, where were you? I went to your bedroom and…"

"I was in the third floor. I slept there yesterday" She said smiling walking towards Sakura

"Oh, ok. Thanks god you're all set already."

Temari sat next to her sister and reached to stroke her arm "Hey, baby sis…" and lowered her head to whisper under the pillow "We're all hating this, believe it but this wont stop till we go to this crap event" straightening her up "Now, lets wake up…" Sakura hit her pillow and brought her head out of it. Groaning she sat on her bed rubbing her temples and looking around to find herself between the two females, one smiling the other grinning, and her brothers with amused expressions in her room.

"Wow, Temari. I give you a credit for that…" Mikoto said smiling "Only listen to you big sister, ne baby?" she asked like Sakura was 4 years old pinching her cheek

Sakura yawned lazily not really able to start a conversation at the moment when she was suddenly almost tackled back on bed by a squealing Temari that couldn't contain herself seeing her sister's cuteness and hugged her tightly "Oh is because this is my baby!!"

"Tem…" Sakura groaned

Mikoto laughed and the guys smirked "So sweet you both! Well, hurry up sweetie! I will wake up your two remaining brothers…" she sighed and smiled warmly at the young faces and left the room

"Why do we have to go?" Sakura complained whining

"Hell I don't know" Sasuke said lying on the end of the bed looking at the ceiling

Gaara walked to the bed and sat where Mikoto was, leaning on the wall next to Sakura. Kankurou kept checking the room around. Sasori stood at the end of the bed. "There's no reason to think this over, it'll be way too annoying if we don't go"

"Yeah…" Temari said

"I wonder how long it will take" Gaara mumbled annoyed

Sakura leaned her back on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other stroking her cheek

"Oh, damn, I hope it will end soon…" Temari said

"Kankurou, stop messing my room!" Sakura complained

"Fine…" he said annoyed "Is this shit formal?"

"No, but that doesn't mean to go looking like a shitface" Temari said, knowing her brother

"Look who's talking…"

Then Sakura, Gaara, Sasori and Sasuke had to cover their ears to wait for the arguing between their siblings to end minutes later

"Enough you two. Lets go and do this" Sasori sighed bored. Gaara, Sasuke, Kankuru and Temari stood up and left. "Now go and dress, flower" he said stroking one of her feet earning a smile from the sleepy girl who pouted when he stopped. He chuckled "Leave it to later on. Now let's make this simpler. Be nice and go dress." He said with a slight smile and left.

Sakura's bathroom was having plumbing problems so she had to take her bath in another, out of her room. She went to her closet to get some cloths to take with her. She picked a short black lycra skirt, a white tank top and white panties. Now she was wearing gray boxers and a big baby yellow t-shirt loose to her mid tights. She left her room to find her stepmother looking annoyed in the hall.

"Morning, Mikoto-chan" she said smiling

"Oh sweetie, good to see you getting ready. Why don't you do it in your room?"

"My plumbing, remember?"

"Oh, of course. We have to fix this"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, your brother is impossible to wake up…" she sighed

"What brother?" normal question when you have seven brothers…

"Deidara-kun" she said

"Oh, I will wake him up"

"Really? Oh but is too hard, he is like a sleeping stone…"

Sakura giggled "Oh, sure, is fine. I know my lazy brother, I will do it then I finish getting ready and we meet you and the others downstairs"

Mikoto smiled thankfully "Oh, thank you so much, sweetheart. I still have your baby brother to wake up"

"Good luck with this one" Sakura said smiling walking to Deidara's room. Finally there she opened the door to find herself in a dark room, where the light was covered by black curtains. The little lit that managed to make its way in was enough only to see the objects silhouettes and prevent herself from tripping. Then she grinned devilish when she found the lower bed where her brother slept shirless, laying on his stomach, with pants on and his long blond hair wildly spread on the pillow and covering his face. She kneeled down next to him and reached her fingertips in his back making him shiver. She smirked. She stroked it lightly up and down.

"Leave, yeah, Mikoto-chan" he managed to say

Sakura smiled and leaned down supporting herself on her hand and reached to put the other on the bed at the other side of him and brushed her lips on his back loving the shivers she was sending him. Then she planted some kisses feeling his soft pale skin, and licked it noticing him tense. "Mikoto-chan, yeah?" Sakura smiled at her brother's game and played along.

"Yeah…" she said seductively "…honey" and started kissing his back again

"Mr. Fugaku will be hopeless" he said enjoying what was happening

"He doesn't need to know" Sakura said and kept planting her lovely kisses on her brother's back reaching to his shoulders

Deidara opened his eyes a little to hold a lock from her hair that fell in his face "Pink hair, now, yeah?"

She reached her leg to the other side of him, straddling his back laying on him attacking his crock from behind "Yeah…" she could feel him dazing of and lowered her hips down on him earning a muffled moan

"What you doing here, baby sister?" he asked with his uneven breath and closed eyes

"We have somewhere boring to be this morning, aniki"

"Hmmm…" he bit his lip feeling so good "And why did you come?" and left a groan when she stopped what she was doing. She started massaging his back and shoulders. Man, she was so good…

"I found Mikoto-chan looking helpless and she said what made her so, so I offered my help"

"…And lips, tongue, hands…" he left another moan when she bucked her hips on him again "Fuck, Sakura…" he whispered but she heard and smiled biting her lower lip. She loved to do this to him.

"Uhmhum… She said you were impossible to wake up so I said I could try and…" in this moment Deidara managed to bring Sakura down and now she was under him, blushing. He loved her blush so much that was like he was obsessed to make it show up on her porcelain face.

"And…" he lowered his head licked her lips not to ask for entrance yet, just for the pleasure of licking them. One of his elbows supported him on one of his sides and with the other arm he reached her leg rising it to her thigh, Sakura left a moan at all this and with her hands she stroked his hair out of his face to look at him while he kept licking her soft lips. She didn't even remember she didn't continue her sentence or even what they were really talking about. His hand reached her panties and he smirked and nibbled her lower lip "No shorts, now, yeah baby?" he looked at her smirking making circles on her panties making her bit her lip and grip his chest, he could arise her with the slightest touch or kiss… now this, was a lot!

At the same time she didn't like her older brothers calling her that because than they started to scold and prevent her from things, like any other, she knew she loved it also. So, she didn't want them to know she liked so she just stopped complaining but something told her they knew all along and were teasing. Well, they were always teasing in the good and bad way, which, being her brothers, both would be considered "bad" ways but she didn't care. Sakura was very innocent, their youngest sister, virgin, the sweet candy from their father, not at all naughty as her friends, which scared their father very much. She was always sweet, except when she was having her mood swings, when she was annoyed by one of them or in the mornings… Her rebellious side was also innocent, she would do things wrong, rebel herself against some statements, school, and get in trouble but in a "inoffensive" way… Near her siblings that was, since her older brothers and sisters were members of this known gang called Akatsuki. Yeah, a very known one… She knew the other members and were friends with them since little but never got interested in joining and doubted they'd want her to, since she was their "baby sister"… Like her other two sisters, Sakura had affaires with her own older brothers, exception for Kankuru because it never worked for them this way. She only could find herself wanting him as a brother and he shared her thoughts, although he never hid his opinion about her growing up and how hot his baby sister has become, but even so in a "pervert brother but brother only" way. Sakura was actually their "favourite" one, not only because of her beauty wich was totally unique because her other sisters were also very beautiful but because she shined, she was their naïve, innocent, peaceful now rowdy hooligan baby sister. The virgin one, yes, they did everything but sex… You could say they loved her too much for them to be able to refrain themselves every time and instead of leaving, staying there to watch her sleep. But one thing was quiet clear among them, no outsider. Their parents didn't really understand why Sakura turned so many guys down, since she had so many fan boys everywhere she went. Temari and Konan also turned the guys down, leaving their mothers and stepmothers preoccupied and their father relieved but nothing was more relieving than when his youngest daughter did it. Even so, boys would be insistent, so he left clear to his sons, although he knew it wasn't necessary since they'd do it naturally, to take care of that.

She looked at him with a pleading face, which made him desperate… God, he was crazy for her. Only he knew how absolutely hard was to keep from relieving himself with her. Him and his brothers… But they wouldn't, unless she decided so.

He knew the wiser would be to keep from having this relationship with her… well, the wise was not having it at all, never but fuck that. That never mattered for none of them. Konohomaru was the only who was out of that circle and was only seen as a brother to his sisters. The kid of the house. He helped a lot actually, being the hyper he was, distracting their parents. Of course he didn't know he was helping… Deidara knew he couldn't refrain himself from his pink haired sister and he wouldn't. And they knew she wanted them just as much but she wasn't ready and she was scared… They respected her. They'd fight a lot as siblings and people would never imagine the things they lived together… They didn't fight on purpose of that; they just did, as any siblings would. So, after being with Sakura, they'd wait for her to sleep and find someone to relieve them… Sometimes being their other two sisters, who gladly did, or outsider girls. Temari and Konan hated it and they fought a lot about it since when they hung with outsiders their brothers would flip out. Sakura didn't know… Well, she could imagine and ask herself but she didn't know. Their brothers hated to see Temari and Konan with other guys but Sakura was just unimaginable. It was their limit.

He drawn himself inside her emerald orbs, continuing his circles on her panties, she left a desperate pleading half whimper. That was it. He ravished her mouth with his own, now cupping the side of her thighs his fingers tips resting on her butt cheek stroking her thigh with his thumb. She moaned inside his mouth and nailed his chest earning a grunt from him. They parted for air staring at each other, she rose one from his chest to his face and traced his lines making him close his eyes. "I don't wear shorts to sleep, it's annoying" he opened his eyes to stare into his little sister's. His love for her was too much, everything about her, even the things he complained about as a brother he loved as a lover. He just loved… her. Now she was here, under him, wet and telling him that was annoying to sleep with shorts on. He couldn't help but give a small laugh and smile at her. He knew very well that she didn't mean in a turn on way, she really thought it was annoying and was answering him. He had many girls, he never had a problem with that. Girls would throw themselves at him anywhere, anytime, he wanting them or not. He even had girlfriends… Their affaire with Sakura started when she was 13 but was something much lighter than now when she was 15. Her first kiss was with Sasori, her first night in the room making out was with Gaara, her first time snickering around in secret was with Sasuke who was the first she kissed on the street, in the shadows, the first time she took of her shirt was with Deidara who went numb and dumfounded and yes, crazy when she did. He touched her fearing she would break, like she was porcelain herself. Her first shower together was with Itachi, who also gave her first oral sex. And her first blowjob was with Deidara. Her own brothers were her firsts in almost everything girls bragged and cared so much they kept themselves for the first guy to be the one. The difference for his sister was that for her were five guys, her older brothers. But they knew she was happy with it, she wanted it that way and they loved it. This was another thing different from his other sisters, when they started to have this interest in each other; they weren't virgin or anything else anymore. Temari was 14 and Konan was 20 when all started. Sakura was 12.

"Here is more than fine, yeah, cherry blossom" he said having her tiny hand in his and kissing it "But I hope you don't keep this habit when you go to these sleepovers, yeah"

"I don't wear shorts there either" Deidara stared at her. He was starting to get angry about that when… "I like to have my legs free to sleep" Ha, that was it.

He let go of her hand and stared pissed at her, yeah, she noticed. "Fuck, Sakura. You cant do this!" he yelled

"Why not?"

"It's ridiculous!"

"Hun?"

"Isn't there guys there?"

"Yea…" Then they heard the door close and someone entered the room but instantly announced himself knowing the situation very well. Was Sasuke and he heard the last part of the conversation by accident and was also pissed.

Deidara got off of her and lay on his back by her side very very pissed… What the hell!

"How stupid you are?" Sasuke asked pissed looking down at her

"What?" she asked pissed sitting up. There weren't her lovers but her annoying brothers… "This is ridiculous" she said standing up but Deidara grabbed her wrist

"It's fucking not! What do you want from these guys? What the **fuck **you looking for with this shit?" Deidara yelled

Outside Mikoto heard a little and chuckled about the guys overprotective manners and left to go downstairs with the others and wait for them to finish it and so they'd leave.

"I'm not! "

"You shouldn't do that, there's nothing to look at" Sasuke said regretting it right away. I mean, he was pissed and he was rude in times like these. Nothing to look at? Sakura was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen, was like an angel. She had tons of fanclubs and so, annoying fan boys. They'd have to stick with her everywhere because no matter how little time they've spent on the street, something happened. Could be some guy whistling at her, approaching her, hitting on her, giving numbers or even touching her in a sweet way or like the time she was with a friend and Itachi in a market and a guy grabbed her butt and licked his lips and started to walk away but was stopped by Itachi who nearly, very nearly killed him. Sakura prevent him from doing so by crying out loud scared of what have happened and of what was happening. Deidara looked shocked at Sasuke, he was VERY pissed but would never say that, even though he knew too well how much Sasuke didn't mean any of those words.

Sakura was also shocked; she wanted to cry but held back her tears as much as she could. "If there's not, so never touch me again. Neither of you!" Both looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tried and Deidara tried to reach her but both were pushed away

"Fuck you! If you think I'm that ugly, then it won't be any hard. Just leave me alone!"

"Sakura that…"

"And maybe I AM looking, I wasn't, but I should be! Slightly maybe I should be looking for someone who wouldn't say these mean things to me or yell at me like that!" she yelled at them and stormed away… crying.

Sasuke knew he was screwed. First, the things she said… He didn't want to lose her, no way! He knew very well Deidara would punch the life out of him… and so he did. Sasuke had a very big bruise on his cheek. Other than that, he knew the others would get mad for him hurting Sakura like he just did, But the main reason for him was hurting Sakura… He loved his sister in both ways, too much.

"Now you go downstairs, bastard!" Sasuke did as he was told.

When he came to the room where his family were waiting they saw the bruises on his face instantly. They knew the only ones upstairs were Sakura and Deidara so they knew the blond have done it…

"Wow, Sasuke…" Temari said wincing from the couch looking at her brother

Mikoto ran to him worried "What happened? Why did Deidara hit you? You want me to go there and…?"

"No!" Sasuke said "Kaa-san, I deserved it"

"Probably" Itachi said simply and Sasuke could feel how pissed he would get soon

"Why, sweetie? Konan, go get some ice" The said girl got up from the couch and head for the kitchen

"Uh, nothing… I just said things that hurt Sakura and Deidara got pissed but he is right. I'm pissed at myself before any of you start"

"What the hell did you tell her, asshole?"

"Gaara!" Mikoto scolded but it didn't work, none scold would work now "Sweetie, why did you do it?"

"She made me and Deidara pissed and…"

"Oh, I know… About she wearing short in her sleepovers?"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at her "You… You heard it?" he asked afraid from what as coming

"Yes and I must say, as much as I think is cute, you boys are too protective over your sisters…"

"Totally agree" Temari said

"…and too overprotective over Sakura!"

"Kaa-san" Itachi called staring at her and made Mikoto stay still. She was his mother but she knew him well and knew that this was a warning. "Sasuke, what did you say?" Sasuke knew Itachi would ask, if not Sasori would. Gaara would just do the same as Deidara but he was more ruthless, more like him himself… was scary, even. His sisters were also glaring at him. Then he told them the story, of course, remembering the presence of his younger brother and of his mother. The maids knew about it but didn't tell anyone. For many reasons and because they also enjoyed the whole deal, knowing the boys could come to her to cease their lust. Other thing the girls hated and Sakura didn't know. After telling he could feel the dark auras around him containing themselves, but he knew his brothers were also pissed about the reason that made him and Deidara pissed at first. Even Kankuru who still Sakura's brother.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasori asked

"She's locked in the room. Deidara is…" Before he could finish, Sasori was already heading up stairs. Although members of a gang like Akatsuki, they all were different to their sisters. Different than they were with other girls even. They could be annoying and mean as brothers, but also were protective about them. As lovers, they were very different and the girls knew. Sasori and Deidara were the most sensitive ones, so they'd be the first ones they'd talk to when they were upset. As Sakura was pissed with Deidara, Sasori would be the one then.

Sasori found Deidara sitting on the floor leaned on the wall next to Sakura's door, looking to the floor. His head rested on his palm from the arm whose elbow rested on one of his bent knees. The other arm hung loses on his other bent knee. He didn't look up when Sasori approached him. "She won't open for me, yeah. We really hurt her… Shit." He closed his eyes tight.

"I know the story, Deidara. Sasuke told us downstairs so I came. It's not your fault. I also know Sasuke is feeling like shit. I will talk to her, you go downstairs"

Deidara looked up at him and nodded before going to his room to dress.

Sasori knocked on the door.

"LEAVE!"

"Flower, open"

"S..Sas…" she said in-between sobs

"Yes" He already could make the image on his mind. He knew his sister too well and so her sobs.

"You will yell at me too, wont you?"

"I won't, flower. Just open so I can talk to you. I won't yell." He said calmly and heard the door's lock click but didn't open so he opened to find Sakura sitting on bed her back turned to the door and her head buried in the pillow she gripped tight on her lap, sobbing. Sasori slowly closed the door behind him and made his way to the sobbing girl, sitting behind her and reaching her hair with one hair stroking it and then landed on her shoulder saying "Sh" softly. Sakura leaned with her back on his chest still crying and gripping the pillow on her chest. "I know"

"You… you do?" she said in-between hiccups

"Yes, he told"

"Who?"

"Sasuke"

"He told everyone then?"

"Yes"

"Great" and cried harder shaking

"Sakura" he called "Sakura…Sakura" he tried "Sakura, tell me what is it" He leaned his back on the pillows on her bed and so he could shift her to lean on his chest and see her face, how hurt she was. He kept his cool but he was hating it, to see her like this, even if wasn't serious, she was hurt. She knew he felt so.

"So… now you… you all thi… think I'm… ugly then" she said crying very hard after saying it. Sasori widened his eyes at this and then frowned. She was perfect, not as a sister, as a girl. Not in the sense of perfect and flawless but of how perfect she was in so many many ways that made her unique and her flaws turned into some kind of qualities for her and flaw for other girls, even his other sisters who he loved. "And now you… you can go… find… find another gi… girl" Sasori chuckled at his little sister's absurd. "Wh…What?" she lift her head a little to look at him while rubbing her temples like a little girl

"Sometimes I forget you grew up" he said softly, stroking her cheek looking lovingly into her emerald orbs "You still that little girl to me, somehow. I know the same goes for the others" he smiled at her "You know Sasuke, Sakura. He said that because he was pissed and you know how it is. Im not apologizing for him and he is an idiot for saying things like these when that's the last thing he would ever believe or any other of us. You are the most beautiful thing we've seen and the most precious one we have. You know that, I also know Gaara told you this already. Even to tou-san and any of our kaa-sans. No one can blame any other for this. You are an angel, Sakura. I'm not just meaning in the outside, you are and have everything this family lacks in the inside brightening into you. I'm saying this as your brother too."

"But… but you are sweet to me"

"We are, to you, and somehow to Temari and Konan and Konohamaru, but especially to you. We are because is inside of you where our peace and torment falls, but being you makes the most tormenting feeling, the most hideous angst into something relieving because is found in you. There's no way in this world you can be ugly, Sakura. As for in the outside, just look at yourself and look how much trouble we have when you head the street."

"Re...Really?" she said rubbing her pink nose

"Really. As for Deidara, that wasn't his falt at all. You know he would never say things like that to you even in an outburst. That's Sasuke's reaction. And you cant possibly think Deidara would mean it or even think about it for a second. As neither does Sasuke or any of us."

She smiled at him and pecked him the lips. He smiled at her and stroke her hair. "Are we fine now?"

"Yep" she said smiling

"Good, flower" he said standing up and sighing "Lets go then?"

"I didn't take shower yet…" she said grinning sheepish as waiting for a scold

He smiled at the little girl, sighed "Fine, go do that and then downstairs"

"Ok" she was walking to the door when he grabbed her arm and brought her to him and whispered in her ear "We are crazy about you, little sister" kissing her forehead "But we will talk about the shorts thing later" he said

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah… Like I didn't know we would" and walked lazily to walk out of the room

Sasori chuckled at her. Indeed unique.

Sasori headed downstairs and went to the kitchen to drink some water. His brothers were there. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle grabbing a glass and filling it. "Is is ok?" Kankuru asked wating for his brother to finish drinking

"Yes" Then he put the bottle back into the refrigerator and turned leaning on the counter. His gaze fell on Sasuke "She will come around, but you have to talk to her about that"

"I know, I will" he said guilty

"I know your outbursts but you have to restrain yourself if that's how you will handle the situation. Especially with one of our sisters and even more with this one"

"I know, I know…" He lowered his head and gaze to the floor. Sasori stopped there.

Sakura went to Deidara's room to get the cloths she left there when she heard the shower and then it stopped. She grinned about her idea. Deidara was leaving the shower, drying his hair when Sakura got into the steamy bathroom and startled him who looked at her with wide eyes. She looked at him up and down… He was naked, of course that made her blush. She smirked and walked towards him, grabbing the towel from his hands. "Don't even bother" and tossing it away before pushing him lightly back to the shower. Deidara had a wide smirk on his face. He let her lead his back to the wall and she started kissing him right then. Deidara opened the water, earning a girlish squealed from her from surprise but she started kissing him again after it. She was still wearing her big shirt and shorts, while he was naked. The kiss was relieving, passionate and apologetic. After some minutes kissing, they parted panting heavily. "I'm sorry, Dei-kun" she said leaning her forehead on his shoulder, whith her hands resting around his neck. He blinked not following what she could be sorry for.

"Why, baby, yeah?" he said looking down at her but couldn't see her face

"I… For what I told you. It wasn't your fault and I included you in it. I just…"

"Hey, I know, yeah? You don't have to be sorry. That was mean, yeah… But was meaningless all along. Is just Sasuke grouchy way when he is mad… He wanted to snap at you and that was the way he found. Now he is downstairs feeling shit and purple."

Sakura looked up at him in a curious way, arching an eyebrow "Did you just say purple?" giggling

Deidara dazed of hearing her giggle and stroke her face before bringing her for an embrace and nuzzling his nose on her neck enjoying her in his arms, he was so worried with her reaction to Sasuke's outburst and then to him that when she came to him even though they were under the shower all wet, alone, together, he was already naked and had attacked him like she did, his lust was there but was silenced by his care for her that just need her right where she was now. Then he remembered her amused question and whispered tickling her neck "Yeah, bruises turn purple, do they not?"

She smiled and already knew what the purple was about and who putted them on Sasuke. She sighed and massaged his scalp "I love you, brother"

Deidara felt so good, he couldn't even tell. He wasn't a tiny worried by the "brother" part, as many people would be. He knew very well what she meant. He also knew about her love for him as a man. But now, even though he was naked, both wet, hugging so tightly and after making out for 2 minutes without stopping for an instant, they were still in love with each other but at this right moment they were brother and sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some age changes: (Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke and Konohamaru) **Ive already fixed in the 1st chapter.

**Juugo Huina **24 (Fugaku + Ainumi)

**Sasori Akasuna** 24 (Fugaku +Inara)

**Konan Haruno** – 23 (Fugaku + Tzunemi)

**Itachi Uchiha** – 21 (Fugaku + Mikoto)

**Deidara Sarotoubi **20 (Corelli) (adopted by Fugaku)

**Temari Sabaku** 18 (Fugaku +Inara)

**Kankuru Sabaku **17 (Fugaku +Inara)

**Gaara Sabaku** – 16 (Fugaku +Inara)

**Sasuke Uchiha** – 16 (Fugaku + Mikoto)

**Sakura Haruno** –15 (Fugaku + Tzunemi)

**Konohomaru Sarotoubi** 8 (Fugaku + Corelli)

**IN OUR FAMILY**

**2**

by Poket

They were born in different places, since their mothers were from different countries. Juugo was born in Sound, Sasori, Gaara, Kankurou and Temari in Suna, Deidara in Earth, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Konan and Konohamaru in Konoha. But it didn't really matter since soon each was born in their mother's land they'd go be living in the Uchihas mansion (that was like 6 huge mansions put up together… as I said, millionaire) in Waterfall. Their father could be an ass in many ways but he never denied any of them and soon they were born he demanded they would be raised together in his Uchiha environment. That's because it didn't make any difference for them to have different mothers since they always lived together and would see their mothers now and then. Their father had phases, sometimes he was more present when they were younger, others, the most, totally absent, living themselves for their own, looking after each other being raised among who they thought would fit and the family's employers and ass suckers, of course. Now they still lived in Waterfall. They had many relatives in Suna and Konoha, not to mention, many friends there also. Many Akatsuki members lived there.

**The event. **Fugaku Uchiha was one of the main charges for the police department in Waterfall. His police was the best that there was, the same goes in Konoha, where was the same police. He was one of the most respectable names and very honourable not only in the police department but among civilians in both Konoha and Waterfall. Today he would be reward for heading such a successful squadron and for working harder than any other police department in the country to keep Waterfall safe.

They were all in the first living room, where you'd first arrive once you entered the house thru the main front door, waiting for the two remaining ones. The room was very light. The walls colours were a light salmon turning into a cream colour. The details in the war were aqua green such as the ceiling. All the tables and crystal closet were maid of crystal and ivory. The walls next to the front door were made of glass, so giving a sight of the outside better than any window would. On one of the big couches were sitting Sasuke looking at the ground, Temari leaning on his shoulder, Kankurou with his arms around Konan's shoulders and Konohamaru. Sasori was pacing around the room with arms crossed, while Gaara was sitting on the ground leaned on the wall with arms also crossed and eyes closed meditating. Itachi was sitting on one of the small table's chairs with legs crossed, hitting his fingers on the table. Mikoto was sitting in one of the comfortable arm chairs. They looked up when the sound of closing door to see Sakura coming downstairs with Deidara a few steps behind her. Mikoto smiled, finally things were setting. She stood from her chair to greet the two and so leave with them. She was wearing a dark pink silk kimono with details in light yellow, her hair was half lose and half in a ponytail in the back of her head. Temari had a lime green mini dress with thin straps, mini jeans shorts and purple heels, her hair was in four ponytails, as usual. Konan was wearing a dark blue kimono with white flowers in its back, her hair in a bun. Sakura was wearing the clothes she had picked up, a white tank top, short black lycra skirt that reached a little lower her mid thighs, short heeled black sandals that was strapped till the middle of her tibia. Gaara has a long sleeved black shirt, dark blue dirty jeans. Sasuke had light red t-shirt and black jeans. Sasori had a brown thin buttoned shirt with the two first buttons left open, black jeans. Itachi had the same kind of shirt with also two left opened buttons but black and black jeans. Kankurou had a black buttoned shirt, a jeans jacket and blue jeans. Deidara had an old comfortable (those shirts we have for ages and is shaped for our bodies already and gets lighter for being old and washed for so long) dark green t-shirt and black jeans. Konohamaru had an orange shirt (remember anyone?) and brown long shorts that reached down his knees.

Mikoto smiled at both. "Ready?"

Deidara still in the last step of the stairs resting against the handrail sighed "So I guess, yeah…" He hated these events from his father and he knew too well that none of his siblings felt any different… Well, Temari liked it sometimes so she could hit on the police men. Uniforms tsk.

Mikoto reached her hand to stroke a lock from Sakura's short hair that was lose (like Shippuuden) "My cutie" she smiled warmly. She was officially Sasuke and Itachi's mother only but she considered all of them her kids because she was the one of all Fugaku's women who spent more time with them. The biggest mother figure for them would be her. "So let's go!" She cheered and headed for the door that was opened by Itachi.

Temari rose from her sit grinning at her little sister and ran to her hugging her like a teddy bear… Yeah, that was just Temari. Kissing her sister in the cheek three times she followed Sasori and Kankurou to the door. Deidara followed not without poking Konohamaru in his head, who ran after him for his daily protest. Gaara followed them with Konan close behind. Sasuke looked up to Sakura who was staring down at him and stood up sighing looking down. She could see he was pretty bad about what happened, well she knew her brother well enough to know he was feeling like crap. She smirked. He didn't get that and before he stepped forward to her she jumped on him, throwing him back on the couch with her on his lap, hugging him. At first he was tense, shocked but he soon got over it and smiled wrapping his arms around her, closing his eyes sighing relieved kissing her neck. Sakura shivered and giggled. This time he didn't smirked as usual, his relief was still running.

Outside the house, the family was walking their long way to where the limo was waiting for them. Outside was gorgeous! There was even palm trees!

"Where are Sakura and Sasuke?" Konohamaru asked only to be smacked on his head by Temari.

"They will be here when they can!" she hissed lightly at him. He frowned.

"I will go call them again" he said and when he was turning back he stopped because something tugged the back of his shirt dragging him to where they were going. He looked up and saw Itachi who smirked and then saw Temari grinning. "Step-chan!" (Mikoto) he complained whining loudly while flailing his arms helplessly under his old brother's grip.

Mikoto looked back and giggled "Come here sweetie" reaching her hand for him who picked it "Don't worry, your siblings will come. They have to talk now."

Konan leaned on Sasori's shoulder while had his arm around her neck "If she only knew..." she chuckled.

He sighed looking down at her and smirked "We wouldn't need that". Konan laughed lightly turning her gaze forward.

* * *

**Back in the house…**

"You didn't mean that, right?" she asked still in the same position. She knew he didn't and that he was feeling bad about it but she already made a big move making it easy for him. So she wanted to hear from him, of course.

"Hmmm... Didnt I?" he mumbled before chuckling for receiving a punch on his arm. "No" he said still eyes closed stroking her back "I could never, Sakura" and then he bit her ear lob making her shiver and whimper "Id do anything for you and you surely didn't need to be my sister for that" Sakura smiled in his back. She liked to fight with him, well, when was his fault! Because so she could hear things like that coming from him… And the best is that she knew he meant it. None of her brothers were careless about their feelings, they were those who were hard to reach inside and she fully doubted any outsider would be able to be near from doing so. Especially when all of them shared what they did. Incest could be a "crime" for the law, a sin for the morals, a disgusting mistake for the society and a tragedy for the family, be explained only because of lust, of prohibition but it was different this time. Sure they lusted for each other to no end; outsiders would only be distractions… But the difference is that they truly loved each other the most, in a sincere and deep, hurtful way. As siblings and as lovers. They protected each other above everything, being guilty or not, they'd do it, being lovers or not, they'd always do it.

The boys would be considered cold for outsiders, maybe emotionless even, but they weren't among them. Even so, there were always the ones that would be quieter about things to say when you love someone. Sasuke, Gaara and Itachi were… Sasuke was also grumpy and spoiled in his own. Although, he was becoming less and less when he was with Sakura, she didn't know that. He loved all of his siblings, he loved all his sisters. But they all held something special for Sakura for many reasons and at the same time reasons that were unexplained by words, just to see her after a hangover morning was his best medicine. He would let her know about his state and she'd be quiet and lovely as a kitten easing him. That if they were fine with each other because if they weren't, the best was to avoid her or her "sisterly" side would speak louder and she would annoy him to no ends.

"Hn" then with that she stood up earning a protest grunt from him. She giggled "Yes, yes, Tou-san is waiting" she said straightening her clothes and hair.

He huffed frowning mumbling "Damn him" but his expression softened when he saw her fixing herself.

She looked at him when she was done and he had a small smile, the one she would lose herself in because it wasn't his so precious smirk, was that not so usual smile… for her. Damn, damn, damn… she kept cursing in her head still staring at him, not aware of herself lowering down to his face level, still sitting on the couch, to kiss him, stroking his cheek. He putted his hand behind her head to make her still but he didn't deepened, it wasn't for lust now. Just for love, for being fine again, to tell her how much she meant for him. After all, he wasn't a word person when it came to times like these, but an action one.

She broke the kiss smiling cutely at him. She pecked him on the nose before saying "Come on" and skipping to the door. He sighed, standing up and followed her.

* * *

Already outside they could see some of the others at a far sight and started walking towards them.

Mikoto looked at them from far away and smiled, guessing they were fine.

Sakura bumped on Sasuke's side on purpose, and he bumped back on her, they usually did it when they were fine, as siblings.

"They are just fine" Konan said still embraced by Sasori.

Then Sakura remembered something. "Sasuke, why didn't you tell me Akira called me days ago?"

Sasuke sighed deeply. He hated the guy, why would he? "Hn"

"Hn, what? You got to have something better to say!"

"I didn't want to"

"Oh great, and he got upset, you know that?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged.

"Sasuke!" she stopped in front of him glaring.

Their siblings almost groaned at that, watching them at distance, waiting for both to catch up with the group.

"Oh boy…" Temari sighed.

"Not again, yeah" Deidara complained scratching the back of his head.

"Why didn't you? He is my friend!" Sakuea complained.

"_Friend…_" he agreed mockingly.

"And you mean?"

"I mean that"

"That what?"

"Nothing"

"Hell, what? He was going to call me for a party in Nuiko's house!"

Other guy he didn't like at all. "Hn"

"It was yesterday! He called me today again!"

"Late, wasn't him?" he asked sarcastically while nodding at her in mock with a smirk.

"Sasuke…" she hissed.

"I don't care" he said walking again

"Of course you, you never do!" she yelled from behind where she stood.

He stopped and looked at her "Annoying" he said.

She clenched her teeth and huffed brushing against him when she passed walking fast steps forward, he rolled his eyes and followed lazily behind with hands in his pockets. Soon she reached her siblings and Mikoto. "So, we heading?" she asked angrily.

After an instant of silence "Yes, sweetie" Mikoto said worriedly and uneasily starting to walk to the limo.

"Good" Sakura huffed staring only at Mikoto with her arms still crossed and a scowl on her pretty face and followed her with her nose up in the air, pissed.

"What hap –" Before Konan could continue her question.

""Him! Him is what happened! Just… ARG!" she snapped loudly.

Konan looked with widened eyes at her little sister but she wasn't really that surprise. They'd fight like that… But was surely amusing how in an instant the table would turn.

"Here we are again…" Deidara mumbled walking to the limo sighing.

Sasuke reached them then.

"What have you done now?" Temari snapped.

"Get off" he said annoyed.

"Fuck you!" she said out loud.

"Yeah, you do" he said uncaringly just to shut her. Sasuke _had _a temper... Well, a family trait we could say.

"I won't anymore, jerk!" she said angrily and followed the others pissed. Well, she was pissed already. The boys weren't the only protective to Sakura, she and Konan were also. And to Konohamaru,in some way… But she would smack his head a lot!

Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura is mad at you!" Konohamaru said walking beside him.

"Don't try me now" he whispered darkly to his younger brother

"la la la la"

Sasuke glared at him stopping on his tracks. Konohamaru ran to Konan and Sasori.

They all got inside.

Inside the limo, already in their way to their destination, Mikoto's phone rang.

"Hey, honey?" _Fugaku… _everyone knew already. "Oh, honey, don't worry… Yes, I know but it's because… I know…" she said silently lowering her gaze. They knew he was pissed and bringing it on her "I…"

Sasori got the phone from her "Tou-san, we are in our way already. Mikoto-chan made sure we would look nice enough to come..." he said glaring at Deidara and Konohamaru. (old shirt… bright orange shirt…) "Soon" and then gave it back to Mikoto who smiled "Thanks" to him who nodded.

"Honey? We will be there very soon. It is going to be a great evening! Ok, bye" she closed the phone smiling at them "He is nervous about today" she giggled.

Sasuke huffed.

"Im sure he is fine about it" Deidara murmured. He had no problems in saying that even in his father presence but he respected Mikoto.

* * *

The limo arrived at the event. Was a ceremony taking place in a courtyard in the big establishment from the headquarter of the police department. There you could see many people, probably relatives, government staff and so on. Was a sunny day. It had tents around with refrigerators where you could get drinks, and some snacks on the table.

"So lame, yeah" Deidara said yawning.

"Maybe not" Temari said grinning. Deidara, Konan and Sasori followed her gaze and landed in some police officers looking at them… Well, at the two girls. Sasori frowned.

"Oh, come on, Tem. Your obsession for uniforms is so ridiculous!" Deidara whined annoyed

"Not for me, big brother" and made her way to talk to them.

Deidara glared at them but even though they didn't like it, their relationship with Temari and Konan was, somehow, opened. So they shrugged it off.

"Uniforms are disgusting" Deidara said huffing.

Mikoto was looking all around to see if she spotted Fugaku, she was so anxious to see him. Sakura smiled at that.

"I'm sure he will like you just the way you are!" she joked with her stepmother.

Mikoto giggled blushing at her childishness "Oh, I'm just happy about today!"

"About him" Sakura corrected smiling

"Oh honey!" she said blushing embarrassed.

Sakura giggled kissing her cheek "There's no one better for him than you, Mikoto-chan"

Now Mikoto was red smiling brightly. And was then…

"Finally you arrived" came a voice behind Mikoto who widened her eyes at Sakura and Gaara who was by Sakura's side. They looked at her amused at how red she was and Mikoto was very aware of that so she didn't want to turn right now. Sakura glanced at Gaara and he got the idea.

"Tou-san!" She cheered running to hug him, who gladly hugged her back. She was his treasured one.

Mikoto looked relieved at Gaara, who smirked. "Is very hot, Mikoto-chan. You look thirsty." Gaara saved her.

"Hai" she said relieved.

"Take her to that tent, Gaara" Fugaku commanded nodding to a tend ahead.

"Hai" Gaara did it for her, only. Oh and because he also didn't like the heat.

"Oh, you are very beautiful, cherry pie" he said taking a look at his younger daughter, who blushed a little and smiled.

"Arigatou. Are you nervous, Tou-san?"

He chuckled patting her head "Of course not"

Deidara rolled his eyes at hearing this a few feet away. He was sure he wasn't the only one to react so.

Fugaku then looked at his other kids and held his gaze on Konan who was next to Deidara and Sasori "You are beautiful too, Konan"

"Arigatou, Otou-san"

Then he missed one of them "Where is Temari?"

Deidara and Sasori shrugged.

"I think she was in the restroom, I will get her" Konan said after sending a glare to both and then left to find her sister who she knew very well where to.

"What about your brothers?"

"Itachi and Sasuke were around..." Deidara pointed nowhere lazily "and Konohomaru... I don't really know, yeah"

Sasori was not one to like Deidara's ways many times, they were annoying but the sight of Fugaku's face looking at the blond with a serious expression not believing this one was his son and not knowing what to do with it (and by "it", he meant Deidara, of course) was indeed amusing so he had a smirked tugging his lips changing his bored expression.

"If you don't know, your answer is useless, Deidara. Compose yourself, you look like a tramp."

Sakura bit her lip. She simply hated when her father and brothers fought. "Tou-san" she said before Deidara could snap back "I think Itachi and Sasuke were talking to Kakashi moments ago. They will show up soon. My little brother was already under the tent before Gaara and Mikoto go there because of the foo... the sun, I guess." she said smiling to lift the mood. And it did.

Fugaku smiled at her "Good. It will start shortly. I must do some arrangements now." he said

"Won't you talk to Mikoto-chan?" Sakura asked

"Of course I will, pie. But I have a meeting now" he said smiling at her earning sighs and frowns from his sons some feet behind.

"Tou-san, but she is so eager to see y…"

Kankurou putted an arm on her shoulder "Hey Sassy, ottou-san needs to check things before it starts. Mikoto-chan knows" he said remembering his little sister how things worked and wanting to take her away from there so it wouldn't get annoying. He also didn't want to be discharged on her, something he didn't remember seeing their father doing but he didn't want to try him on that. So that's why he called her "Sassy", he knew Sakura hated it.

She glared at him "Don't call me that!"

"Why, Sassy?" he smirked. Ah genius, it still works!

"Kankurou! Quit it!"

"But you are Sassy! Sassy pansy!"

"What? Ugh! You are as jerk as Sasuke!"

"Oh, and –"

"Stop it, you two, now!" Fugaku said sharply in a tone the boys were fine with but it hurted Sakura, as it did to Konohamaru.

Sakura lowered her head while Kankuru looked bored – more in a glaring way - at him "Yeah, let's go to the tent, Sassy" he said not taking his eyes from their father starting to walk bringing Sakura with him.

"Ok…" she said softly still gazing the floor with her bangs on her eyes

Now he knew she was still very affected about that. They got under the tend and Sakura didn't leave Kankurou's embrace till then, he kissed her head and stroke her hair "Here we are, Sassy" he said

Sakura smiled a little and let go of him and made her way to a chair near the table with the food and sat. Sasori and the others looked to Kankurou knowing what that was about. Gaara went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water, opening it in the way, picking some straws he stopped hovering the pink haired girl who had her head supported by both palms looking sadly at the table. He tickled her scalp by stroking it fast. She looked up and he handed her the bottle, she picked it and smiled lightly "Coloured straws!" she said softly happy before starting to suck it. Gaara smirked and continued there brushing her hair with his fingers. The many girls who were looking seductively at him were now "awing" but also frowning. Gaara couldn't care less. Then he pulled a chair to sit by Sakura's side. He looked at her; she was lost in her thoughts, biting the straws. He took the straws away from her mouth. She frowned and looked at him. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" he teased smirking

"Stop it" she mumbled getting the straws in her mouth again

"I won't get more" he said

"Yes you will" she said looking at nothing biting them

"Keep believing" he sighed

They could hear one of the girls whisper to another "Is his sister" and then the relieved reaction of the others who were glaring at her instants ago were now looking as she was the most beautiful puppy they've ever seen. Gaara noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"I know you will"

"Uh uh" he shook his head, she could see from the corner of her eyes.

"Uh hun" she nodded earning a chuckle from him, who sighed

The girls approached them.

"You two are so cute!"

"Yes!"

Gaara looked at the squealing fan girls, arching an invisible brow.

"Your sister is such a cutie!" one of them squealed in a high tone making Gaara and Sakura wince lightly

Gaara smirked looking dreamily at Sakura, reaching his hand to brush her strands again "She is" Sakura looked at him still biting the straws and smiled slightly.

"Awwww" the girls squealed

Sakura sighed returning her gaze to the front, observing the people, enjoying the straws and Gaara brushing her hair

"She is so sweet"

"She is!"

Gaara didn't take his gaze off Sakura "and bitter" he said waiting for a glare, which he got and then he smirked.

Then the girls laughed in a very high tone that made Gaara wince again and this time Sakura bit her lip by accident, drawing blood. Then she let go of the straws and sucked at it. Gaara saw and sighed "I did tell you to stop that" he said grabbing a napkin and leaning to stop the bleeding which didn't. Then Gaara found himself in a way he was avoiding to be while they were there. He was so close to her that was extremely hard to hold himself back from sucking it and then kissing her and then… well, he couldn't, not there. He kept repeating it inside his head while he was staring at her face, her lips where the napkin was held by him. She was looking at him aware of his will, trying to tell him to back off by her look but not working. Gaara inwardly took the napkin away and instants later a tear of blood started to fall from her bruised lips making its way to her chin.

The fan girls and Sakura gasped and widened their eyes when Gaara licked it from her chin. Sakura thought his tongue would leave her then but… didn't. His tongue made its way to her lower bloody lip which he… sucked it between his, closing his eyes a little. Sakura fought the urge to close hers, because then that would have 0% excuses, but she didn't make any move to stop him. The girls were totally shocked staring at them in silence. Instants later, he stopped and leaned back on his chair not before kissing her cheek smirking.

Sakura managed to have her eyes half opened and now opened them fully, blushed and looked to the shocked girls. She wanted to laugh but held it back. Then she remembered Mikoto was under the tend. She looked at their side to find her sitting on a chair with her back for them. She sighed in relief but she was almost sure Gaara didn't check that.

Gaara was getting too annoyed due the girls staring at them. They had the same expression, as if they've seen a ghost or something. That would be better so they'd have run away, he thought. "We are close" he said sighing tiredly of that, taking the girls out of the daze. They put up a fake smile pretending they wouldn't mind to live with that if they were with him.

"Oh, we see that… hehehe. See, lucky I'm not the jealous type so I wouldn't prevent… that" she lied.

Gaara immediately glared at her, hard "You'd never be able to try"

The girl looked shocked at him and gulped holding her tears and left with the others following.

Sakura smiled at him and kissed his cheek before leaning on his chest "Do more of that?"

He smiled, yes, smiled and started to brush her hair again.

* * *

**Thanks for the wait and for the reviews. Its been a ruckus and I didn't know if I should write this chapter longer but I think that'll be good for now, ne? **

**Hearshy-Kiss: thanks for the support! Didnt take long, hun? **


	3. AN Note

Yo Folks!

Long time, no updates, huh?

I know.

And that's why I'm writing this.

I avoided it –

I denied it –

I fought it –

But, it's true.

I'm in a blank.

Therefore,

I'm going on **HIATUS**.

As a reader, there are stories I like a lot that aren't uploaded for more than an year and the author doesn't say a word about it. I didn't want to do things this way.

I don't know when I'm coming back and getting this set, but I will.

I'm not abandoning anything here.

Is just a break.

I'm going thru too much at the moment and there's really no way I can manage to pull this off with quality.

As a reader, I want to help the fandom, add to it.

As a writer, I want to expose my idea, my creativity.

But I can't do it now.

These stories have been written when I very started here and I want to redo them.

I will be around reading – as the damn fan I am – and helping my dear friend with hers.

I decided that I will write three chapters ahead before uploading it again.

Other than that, I plan on rewriting "In our Family", "Our incredible Trio" and maybe "Worthy Annoyance", since "Shape to Bloom" has already started to be rewritten.

I've been getting more PMs than not asking about "Konoha Academy" because there aren't many KibaSaku stories. – I agree that this is a shame! – I don't know about this one though. At least not for now.

My main priority among them is: "Shape To Bloom"

"Our Incredible Trio" and "In our Family" are in second.

"Worthy Annoyance" is going to be given a shot.

So, thanks a lot for everything and till then!

**PS.** The pool in my profile is for a friend's benefit – so I'd appreciate if you could vote!


	4. story's return?

Hi guys,

It's me again… Well, I'm not here to apologize since I've already told you that I was going to discontinue my stories.

This story in particular was passed to two friends of mine because if it's going to be rewritten I want both or one them to do it.

I can't require or charge anything from them because they didn't promise me anything and they are pretty busy as it is. So I left it at that. Sometimes they would tell me some ideas they were putting together, but they were lacking in time to actually sit down and organize the whole plot (which, we have to admit it's pretty hard).

We talked about it again a few days back and they are again trying to work it out. I am glad!

But they are having some doubts concerning the main family members, so I said I would create a pool where those who are still interested in the story could voice their preferences.

That's I'm here.

I know many of you may not care much more for this story and that's ok, I understand. But those who does, please vote in my profile. Well, I always find voting fun, hehe.

I'll keep you guys informed. Peace out.

Ps. Just remembering that the pool is about which of those characters you want to be in the main family. (Fugaku's kids) Those who are not chosen or receive less votes will still be in the story… For example, if Gaara doesn't gets less votes than the others, he might not be from the family but he'll still be in the story. Sakura is out of question for obvious reasons. You can vote in three choices.


End file.
